Sasuke in Heat
by Kyuubicat5
Summary: Title says it all. summary inside! plz review! i want to know if im doing good enough! fluffy story, very sweet and hopefully pretty funny :3 lemon! sasuke neko! :D enjoy! and i guess the link inside didnt work. well just go to youtube and look it up :D


Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Naruto. Lol I wish I did X3 I would defiantly rewrite it so Sasuke and Naruto were together :P lmao. This is my second fanfiction, so yeah sorry if it's not that good ^^;

**Quick Note lol (Plz read!):** _I had this idea to make Sasuke a half-cat hybrid that's in heat and Naruto of course helps him with his 'little' problem lmao X3 I love cats and Sas-UKE (and putting those two together…) so I couldn't resist. Plus I've read a lot of fanfics and doujins where that happens and it defiantly seems like a great topic to write a story on lol. So I hope this one is good :3 And hopefully I got the spacing right lol ^^; btw Sasuke and Naruto are both 16 but I made Sasuke a bit childish X3 just cause it makes him more of an uke lmao. Oh yeah, they haven't done it yet lmao but that of course is ganna change ;P_

_YouTube - ItaSasu smex! (voice) oh btw, go here to hear Sasuke moaning lolz X3 man is he loud lmao :P (I know it says ItaSasu but you can really only hear Sasuke ;P )_

'_Thoughts'_

'Speaking'

Sasuke squirmed in his bed as the fabric of his midnight blue pj's rubbed against a very sensitive (and also very hard) problem in between his legs.

"Nng…" He groaned, two jet black cat ears flattening against the side of his head and an equally black cat tail wrapping around his leg.

"Ah..! Ugh this heat… what's happening to me?" he panted, moaning slightly as he shifted, causing friction on his skin. "Nn… I have to be quiet or else I'll wake Naruto."

Said blonde ninja was sleeping peacefully beside him. He had found Sasuke a few years ago, unconscious in an alley way all battered and bruised. He had taken the neko-hybrid in and nursed him back to health after which he offered Sasuke to live with him when he found out that he didn't have a family. Seeing as Naruto cared for him so well and how nicely he treated him, as well as having no family himself, Sasuke happily agreed. Now, 4 years later, our little neko was in heat and having a horrible time dealing with it at the moment, especially since Naruto was now his loving boyfriend.

"Maybe if I ask Naruto, he might know what's wrong." He blushed at the thought of asking him about such an embarrassing thing, but he felt that he couldn't ignore it any longer.

He stifled a moan as he turned over to face Naruto, gasping at how close his face was. "_It's ok Sasuke, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Naruto's a guy too so he should understand. Even if he's not a hybrid we still have the same anatomy_." He thought. Mustering up some courage he softly whispered Naruto's name.

"Naruto."

No answer.

He tried again, a little louder this time. "Naruto."

Still no answer.

"Dobe." He growled out softly.

Nothing.

"_Usuratonkachi_." He thought, rolling his eyes.

By now the heat in his groin was starting to make him a bit impatient. "Naruto!" He yelled, shoving the blonde to wake him up.

"Ow! What the hell Sasuke?" Naruto complained, narrowing his eyes. When his vision cleared, he was met with a panting, slightly sweaty and flushed Sasuke neko, with his ears pressed against his head and his arms quickly retreating under the blanket to cover his growing erection. In his current condition just looking at Naruto made him excited but he tried his best to control his hormones. As for Naruto, if it wasn't for his self-control he would've gotten a major nosebleed just now. He made a mental note to store this image in his head. (_A/N: lmao Naru's such a perv X3 but who could resist Sasuke looking like that? Lmfao_) But even with that thought he was still concerned for his little neko so he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close; kissing the top of his head.

"Aww what's wrong my little Sasu?" he cooed, running his hand through Sasuke's hair and scratching his ears. "_Nnngg! This really isn't helping me!"_ Sasuke thought freezing when he felt Naruto's hot breath next to his ear.

"Your body is so hot Sasuke..."

Hearing Naruto say such a thing in such a seductive tone caused him to let out a moan he'd been trying to holding in. "Nyaahh~!" Naruto's eyes widened at the sound that escaped the neko. He hadn't expected that reaction at all.

"Sasuke? Are you alright?" Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke with concern, who at the moment had his eyes closed due to embarrassment.

"Hah…hah…I don't..know." Sasuke panted, opening his eyes but avoiding Naruto's questioning gaze. "I feel really hot all over and… and… well…" His voice trailed off.

"Well?" Naruto asked after a few seconds; raising an eyebrow.

Sasuke looked down so his bangs fell in front of his face to cover his eyes. His ears were straining against his head, not able to go down as much as he wanted; his tail curling and un-curling under the blanket.

"I-I…" Sasuke clenched his teeth together. "_Why is it so hard to tell him! Just say: "I've got an erection." _He blushed just thinking about it. "_Easier said than done Sasuke_." He mentally growled to himself. Sighing harshly, he closed his eyes. "I have an-"

"An erection?"

His eyes snapped open in surprise, ears and head shooting up. "H-How'd you know?" he asked; dumbfounded.

"Well it's a little obvious Sasuke, your hands are pressed against you under the blanket and you're all flushed and sweaty." Naruto stated matter-a-factly. Then he smiled, as if he was trying his hardest to keep himself from laughing. "Plus I can feel it. You're up against me ya' know."

Sasuke blushed even more (if possible) and glared at Naruto, his tail twitching angrily. Naruto laughed, "Ha ha don't worry Sasuke I won't make fun of you for it."

"You better not." Sasuke growled.

Naruto put his hands up in defense, grinning sheepishly. "I won't, I won't."

"Good." Sasuke huffed.

"Now, I suppose you want to know what's wrong with you right?"

Again Naruto had taken the words right out of his mouth; it was like he was reading his mind or something. "_Note to self: watch out for Naruto's freaky mind reading powers_." "Yeah, how'd you know?" (A/N: You're probably wondering why Sasuke kind of seems so patient right now. Lol he really wants to find out what's wrong with him so that's kind of distracting him from his problem at the moment. Sorry, I can't write very well so some things might not make sense too well ^^; )

"Again it was obvious Sasuke. Why else would you wake me up in the middle of the night looking like that?"

Sasuke pouted, his tail twitching again in annoyance. Naruto laughed. "You're in heat Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at him, puzzled. "_I'm in what_?"

"It's something that happens during mating season."

"Mating season?"

"Yeah. You get urges to, ya' know, mate." Naruto stated a little awkwardly, looking anywhere but at Sasuke and rubbing the back of his neck.

"But… who do I mate with?" Sasuke asked, his face the picture of curiosity.

"_He's so cute when he doesn't know stuff_." Naruto thought.

"Well, normally it's with a female."

Sasuke hissed, "But I don't like girls. I love only you Naru." He said, showing the slightest bit of a pout, complete with puppy eyes. (or in his case, kitten eyes)

"_Aww! He's just too cute!" _Naruto mentally squealed like a little school girl. "_Good thing he didn't hear that, or else I'd be putting bandages on my scratches right about now." _ "I love you too Sasuke," He replied with a sweet smile, kissing his neko on the tip of his nose. "Which is exactly why I'm ganna help you with your 'little' problem."

"Wha-?"

Sasuke's surprised mew got cut off as Naruto's lips met his own. "Mmm..N-Naru-!" Sasuke gasped out. Sure they had kissed before, but being in heat made it feel different. Like every time Naruto kissed him, it was cooling him down a bit, which he craved so badly. He moaned, relaxing and kissing back. They pulled apart only for air, which was only just a short breath or two as they quickly dove back in, pressing their lips back together over and over again. As their kisses got deeper, Sasuke ran his tongue over Naruto's lips, wanting entrance. "_Good thing his tongue isn't rough like a cat's or this would really hurt." _Naruto thought, granting Sasuke his wish. He caressed and massaged Sasuke's tongue with his own, shifting so he was straddling him and running his hands over Sasuke's sides while the neko-hybrid ran his fingers through soft blond spikes.

They pulled apart again, staring into each other's eyes, both panting and flushed. "Wow…" Sasuke breathed out, his eyes half lidded. Naruto chuckled, leaning down and kissing Sasuke's neck.

"Mmm…" Sasuke groaned, tilting his head a bit and purring.

"Mm Sasuke…I love it when you purr." Naruto said, nuzzling Sasuke's neck and giving it another kiss.

"Hn, then why don't you make me purr more?" Sasuke said seductively, bringing one of his hands to his lips and slowly running his tongue over the back of it, like how a cat would when it's washing its paws.

Naruto smirked, biting Sasuke's neck, causing the neko to moan. "Gladly."

Sucking on the raven's neck until it made a nice red mark, Naruto made his way down the hybrid's body stopping at the raven's chest. Unbuttoning Sasuke's shirt, he kissed right in between his nipples, just to tease him a bit. Sasuke moaned, arching his back as Naruto licked a pink nub while pinching the other with his fingers. "Nnng..ah…Na-Naru…!" Smirking at the noises coming from Sasuke, he switched his mouth over to the other nipple, sucking on it.

"Nya..!" Sasuke moaned, his tail curling around Naruto's leg and his ears lying flat against his head. Naruto smiled against Sasuke's chest, lifting his head and leaning over to give him a sweet kiss.

"Such a sensitive little kitty." He said against Sasuke's lips.

"I'm not… sensitive, I'm just… in heat… that's all." Sasuke growled in between pants.

"Sure you're not." Naruto teased.

"Rawr!"

"I love you too." Naruto replied, laughing.

"Usuratonka-aAHH!" Sasuke cried out, throwing his head back as Naruto slipped a hand down his pants and gripped his member.

Naruto smirked. "Feel good?"

Seeing Sasuke panting and flushed, his mouth open slightly and his eyes closed tightly was obviously taken as a 'yes'. Slipping the raven's pants down until they were off, he was just about to start slipping his boxers down when Sasuke panted out for him to stop.

"Huh? Why? Are you ok?" He asked, becoming a little worried.

Sasuke smiled once he had calmed down a little. "I'm defiantly more than ok. But … are you sure I have to cum for this to go away? Couldn't I just take a cold shower?"

"Not when you're in heat Sasu. It won't go away that easily. Taking a shower won't stop the urges."

"Oh."

After a few moments of silence…"Hey Naru?" He asked, looking back up at said blond, who had made himself more comfortable by sitting beside Sasuke, trying his best to not continue his earlier activity.

"Hm?"

"How do you know all this stuff about me?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he quickly looked to the side to avoid the look Sasuke would give him once he told him.

"Well, um when you agreed to live with me, I kinda looked up things on your species… so I would know how to take care of you n' stuff." He flinched once he said it, expecting to get punched in the face. He thought Sasuke might take it the wrong way and hit him.

"Huh, I suppose that makes sense."

Naruto's eyes snapped open, whipping his head around so fast he was surprised he didn't break his neck.

"Eh?"

Sasuke laughed. "I said that makes sense, because when you found me you didn't know anything about my species so by doing that, it obviously shows what a good, er- owner you are and how much you're willing to care for me."

"Don't say I'm your owner Sasu, it makes it sound like you're my pet and you're not. You're my boyfriend, who I love very much." Naruto said, smiling and kissing him again.

Sasuke purred. "I love you too." He replied, kissing Naruto back.

"Mm…now, where were we?" Naruto asked with a seductive look on his face immediately pulling off Sasuke's black boxers and moving down to his tummy, running his tongue over and inside Sasuke's navel. Sasuke moaned, purring loudly.

"Nng..Naru…"

Naruto continued his way down, trailing soft kisses down the 'V' on Sasuke's legs, leading down to his most sensitive area.

He kissed the inside of the neko hybrid's thighs, coming back up to kiss the tip of Sasuke's member, causing the raven to moan louder and bury his fingers in the blonde's hair. Naruto smirked, taking the tip in his mouth and sucking, determined to pleasure his neko to the fullest.

"Nyaaaahhh!" Sasuke screamed when Naruto engulfed him fully, his back arching deliciously off the bed. "Aah Na-Naruto! Oh God..!"

Naruto winced when Sasuke pulled his hair a bit too tight, as well as feeling the raven's legs closing against his head, but he kept his focus. Running his tongue over the slit, he swallowed Sasuke once more, his nose being tickled by soft black hairs. He felt Sasuke's tail twitching next to his cheek and decided to add to the pleasure.

Grabbing the furry appendage, he stroked it from base to tip only once before his mouth was met with white sticky fluid; his ears simultaneously met with the wonderful sound of Sasuke screaming his name. He almost choked, not expecting him to cum so quickly, but gained his composure and swallowed everything.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was trying to calm himself down. After all, that was his first time cumming. He only knew about it because he'd heard of it somewhere, but he's never actually had it happen to him.

"Looks like I found your sweet spot," Naruto said after releasing Sasuke from his mouth. "_The one outside of you at least_." He thought, smirking.

Sasuke pouted. Naruto laughed, kissing Sasuke on the lips. "You alright? I know that was your first time." He asked, rubbing the raven's cheek with his thumb.

"Mmhmm… He hummed, closing his eyes and leaning into Naruto's hand; smiling and letting out soft purrs.

Naruto smiled. "_He's so cute."_ He thought as he nuzzled Sasuke's other cheek with his nose, making him giggle and purr louder.

"Ready for the next part?" Naruto asked, sitting up and taking his shirt off, throwing it to some corner of the room.

"Huh? Next part?" Sasuke asked.

"Mmhm. Look, your body is already craving it." Naruto said, smirking.

Sasuke propped himself up on his elbows and looked down, seeing his member stirring back to hardness and feeling heat engulf him once more.

"Ugh," He groaned, plopping back down onto the bed. "Being in heat sucks."

Naruto laughed and ruffled the neko's hair. "But the pleasure you feel when getting rid of it is wonderful isn't it?"

Sasuke smirked. "Alright you got me there."

Naruto laughed. "Thought so." He said, pulling a little bottle out of one of the drawers in his dresser.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked propping himself up again, his ears pricking up in curiosity.

"Just something to…make it easier." The blonde said, squirting some onto his fingers.

Sasuke looked at him confused, one of his ears going down to add to his expression. "Make what easier?"

"You'll see. Just lie down and try to relax alright?" Naruto replied, setting the bottle back on the dresser and lifting Sasuke's legs up.

"O-ok." Sasuke replied, lying back down nervously. Naruto must've realized because he kissed him on the lips; whispering, "Don't be scared," and letting a smile grace his features; encouraging his neko to keep calm.

Pulling back he started pushing one of his lube-covered fingers into the raven's entrance. Sasuke tensed up immediately, grabbing onto Naruto.

"Easy, just relax." Naruto whispered soothingly.

Shutting his eyes tightly, Sasuke willed his body to start relaxing, trusting Naruto not to hurt him. The blonde continued pushing his finger inside, kissing Sasuke's forehead as a reward when he felt his muscles becoming less tight.

Once his finger was knuckle-deep inside, he immediately started pushing the other one in, trying to get this done quickly so the neko wouldn't have to bear a slow pain.

Sasuke groaned, feeling the pain returning; slightly more than before. His ears fell to the side of his head again; his tail constricting Naruto's leg.

Naruto kissed Sasuke to distract him from the discomfort, slipping his tongue inside and intertwining it with the raven's. That seemed to help much more as Sasuke almost immediately relaxed and his finger easily slipped inside. Naruto pulled away and nuzzled Sasuke's cheek, smiling. "You ok?"

"Yeah…now I know… what you meant before about… making 'it' easier."

Naruto laughed and stroked Sasuke's inner walls, causing the neko to moan. _"I just hope getting myself inside won't be too much for him."_ He thought.

He made a few scissoring motions with his fingers, stretching Sasuke's entrance a bit more and smiling at the noises that escaped him. As he slipped them out he heard Sasuke whimper in protest, having enjoyed the feeling of his muscles being stroked. Naruto chuckled. "Don't worry Sasuke, we're not done yet."

"…ah..really?"

Naruto nodded, pulling his pants and boxers down, sighing in relief as his throbbing member was released from its confines. Stroking himself a few times, he grabbed the bottle off his dresser again; squirting some on his hand and spreading it over his member.

Sasuke blushed as he watched, feeling his own member twitch at the sight. "_No! Bad Sasu! Stop staring!"_ He mentally growled to himself, shaking his head; his tail tip twitching in embarrassment.

Naruto chuckled. "Like what you see?" He asked, smirking.

Sasuke blushed more. Naruto laughed. "Heehee, I'm just teasin' ya." He said, kissing his neko on the head. Said neko pouted. "Meh."

Naruto just laughed, shifting so he was in between Sasuke's legs, lifting them up again. With the tip of his member already at the raven's entrance, he rubbed the inside of Sasuke's thigh with his thumb to calm him a bit.

"This is ganna hurt a bit more ok?" Naruto warned gently. "Just try to relax and if it hurts too much just tell me and I'll stop."

"Ok…" Sasuke mumbled, feeling the nervousness coming back.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Naruto whispered, kissing Sasuke's forehead. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "_Ok, just concentrate."_ He thought, breathing out. Opening his eyes he started pushing himself inside.

"Nng…" Sasuke groaned, his face getting a bit of a pained expression and his ears flattening against his head.

"Relax." Naruto whispered, resting his forehead against Sasuke's.

Almost inside, he stopped to let him adjust. He kissed away the tears forming in the corners of Sasuke's eyes, rubbing his nose against the raven's. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded, too engulfed in a mix of pleasure and pain to form words.

Feeling Sasuke rocking his hips against him, Naruto continued until he was completely sheathed inside. "_Phew, now he won't have to deal with any more pain._"

"Nngg…" He moaned as he felt Sasuke's tight heat completely around him. "God Sasu…you're really tight."

"Because we've never… done this kind of thing… before…"

Naruto laughed. "True."

Sasuke smirked. "D-dobe…mmn.."

Naruto savored the feeling of his neko's warmth for a moment, running his fingers over Sasuke's member.

"Nngg Naru…! Move…please.."

"Oh, right." He replied, smiling sheepishly.

"Dobe."

Pouting, Naruto pulled out until only the tip was inside, then rammed back in. Sasuke arched his back, crying out as pleasure filled his body. "Ah..! Naruto!"

As Naruto continued thrusting in and out of Sasuke's tight heat, he could feel a certain ball of pleasure coiling up inside him. (A/N: sorry I think I suck at these parts so I kinda went a head a bit ^^; )

"Ah..ah..! Na-naru…could you…my tail…" Sasuke moaned, feeling the same warmth in his tummy.

Naruto smiled, understanding what his neko craved. Grabbing his tail, he stroked it in time with his thrusts. Sasuke didn't last too long once that started. Throwing his head back, he cried out his pleasure for all to hear.

"Nyaa! Naruto..!"

Feeling Sasuke's muscles tightening around him, Naruto burst. Pulling Sasuke against him, he slammed his lips against Sasuke's as he came, coating his insides with sticky fluid.

They both collapsed afterward; completely exhausted. They laid there for a while savoring each other's warmth; Naruto almost falling asleep to the sound of Sasuke's calming heartbeat.

"Naru?"

"Mm?"

"You're..kinda heavy…"

"Woops, sorry." Naruto laughed sheepishly, pulling out of his new lover and rolling to the side. Pulling Sasuke against him, he buried his nose in the neko's hair, bringing a hand up and rubbing one of the fuzzy black ears. Sasuke purred.

"Mm..That was wonderful Naru. And my body doesn't feel all hot anymore." He mumbled happily, yawning and wrapping his tail around Naruto's waist.

Naruto smiled, kissing one of Sasuke's ears. "Good. Do you wanna get cleaned up or…-"

"Nn..sleep." Sasuke replied closing his eyes and nuzzling his lover's neck.

Naruto chuckled. "Goodnight Sasuke, you deserve a well night's rest." he said softly. "I love you."

Sasuke purred. "…I…love…you…too" he mumbled in his sleep and Naruto smiled and fell asleep as well, still holding Sasuke in a tight protective embrace.


End file.
